No Matter What
by theticktalks
Summary: Seqeuel to Not Iceland. Canada. What happens when Iceland and Hong Kong go on a little group outing? Let's just say that both the blood and alcohol will flow freely!


**A/N: Okay, so here's my second story! Sorry I took so long to write it! D: I have no excuses. Now I think that you can read this on it's own, but this story is really supposed to be the sequel to my first story, "Not Iceland. Canada." So if you want this to make sense, I highly suggest that you read that first!**

**I don't own Hetalia!**

* * *

><p><strong>No Matter What<strong>

Hong Kong had never felt so scared in his entire life. He had always watched Iceland from afar, dreamily gazing at his cool, smooth, face. Recently he'd noticed that during speeches at World Conferences, Iceland would look at _his _face, too. Hong Kong never wanted to think much of the act, because the glazed look in Iceland's eyes portrayed the fact that his mind was elsewhere. Nevertheless, Hong Kong would blush when he got this attention from the other man. Just knowing that Iceland recognized his existence made Hong Kong feel like the luckiest koi in the pond. He really wanted to talk to Iceland, but he knew that he'd never have a chance. So, Hong Kong decided to just welcome the blank stares and to not dwell on how empty his heart felt.

Although Hong Kong knew he didn't have a chance with Iceland, he gained some hope at the most recent World Conference. Iceland told Denmark that he loved him, but everyone knows that Denmark and Norway are one of those couples that can never break up. Although he felt extremely cruel for being happy that Iceland had just been turned down, Hong Kong saw it as his best opportunity to get closer to the younger man. Iceland would need a friend to fall back on, so why couldn't he be that friend? Why not? Iceland will probably still be a bit upset with the Scandinavians, leaving an opening in their usually close bonds. Hong Kong had to pounce while Iceland was still vulnerable. Wait. He wasn't a creeper or anything, he just liked the guy; he wanted to pounce at the opportunity of friendship. That was all. If they went a step further from there, though, he wouldn't complain.

* * *

><p>Iceland and the other Scandinavians were leaving the conference room when Hong Kong tried to make his move. He had sprung out of his seat and was bounding to the door when Iceland stopped and turned around. Hong Kong could see that he was talking to Denmark, but he couldn't hear what was being said. As Hong Kong came up to Iceland, Denmark and the others walked outside, leaving Iceland to turn about-face, his eyes meeting Hong Kong's. Both men stared for the longest moment, neither one even able to breathe. Hong Kong got lost in those gorgeous eyes, which seemed to brighten every second that they remained locked onto his own dark brown ones. After the most breath-taking minute of Hong Kong's life, he was able to reach into the bottommost pit of his stomach to find the courage to open his mouth and say, "Uhhh... ni hao, Iceland. I was wondering if you wanted to join me and some other nations... we were going out for drinks to celebrate the end of yet another boring conference. It might be fun... I think that Prussia's going to try and get Germany drunk, which is always entertaining... The other Scandinavians can come, too, of course..." Hong Kong clenched his eyes shut as he felt a terrible blush spread across his face. He was prepared to be turned down, but he still felt better than he had in weeks, because he had finally talked to Iceland.<p>

Iceland stared for a fraction of a second longer before he lightly laughed. The sound itself made Hong Kong melt in his happiness. Iceland's eyes lightened even more as he finally said, "I'd love to go with you!" Hong Kong silently sighed. The two both smiled and then turned to leave the conference building, walking into the busy streets of London.

* * *

><p>Iceland was elated as he walked through the World Conference building. He felt like he could stay that happy forever. After he had finally accepted the fact that Denmark loved Norway and that he could never have any of the other Scandinavians, Iceland had felt his heart shut down. He was still the extra Scandinavian, no doubt about it, but he had felt that he would be able to face his eternity of loneliness without feeling sorry for himself. That is, until Hong Kong had walked up to him. Iceland looked into Hong Kong's eyes and felt his heart open up again. It was like, without knowing it himself, Iceland had been falling in love with Hong Kong for years. Well, maybe it wasn't quite love, but Iceland had no other words for it as the two walked out of the stuffy building and into the darkening sunlight.<p>

Then his heart stopped again. Waiting outside for him was Denmark, Norway, Finland, and Sweden. How had he already forgotten that they promised to wait for him when he went to meet Hong Kong? Denmark looked like a puppy when Iceland came outside, eyes full of life and excitement, leaping up from the bench he had perched himself on. He called, "Hey, Icy, over here!" But his face suddenly darkened when he noticed the other man standing beside his best friend.

Iceland looked at Hong Kong, smiled, and then said, "Wait here. I'll go ask them if they want to join us." He rushed over to them, Denmark's face setting into a slight scowl. "Halló..." All four men stared, causing Iceland to shift slightly, uncomfortable with the pained looks that glared at him. "I know we all just made amends, but Hong Kong asked me if I wanted to go drinking with him and some other guys..." Another pause as he searched their faces for approval. "...and I said that I'd go. Do you guys want to join us?" Iceland looked into all four pairs of eyes. He smiled as they softened. They weren't _mad_, they just looked very protective of their friend. He really did mean something to them, and they just didn't want to see him get hurt. Iceland had _just_ gotten over Denmark, so the other Scandinavians didn't want to see him rush into something else that could hurt him so quickly.

Denmark, of course, had opened his mouth first. He no longer scowled, he just had a concerned frown that decorated his facial features. "Noooo... I think the four of us wanted to go out for dinner." Small nods from the others confirmed Denmark's statement. "We would have liked for you to come with us, but we can't force you." His face brightened again as he said, "Go out and have some fun! Just be careful." His voice was now filled with warning. "We can't stand seeing you get hurt, so don't jump into something unless you really mean it. I know you're still a bit upset about what happened between us, so don't do anything stupid to try and make it better." Denmark offered a big grin and he nodded as Iceland started to walk back towards the waiting Hong Kong. "Oh yeah, wait!" Iceland spun around to look at Denmark again. Denmark gave a final warning, but it was said less ominously than the last one. "Be careful around those Bad Touch Trio guys, and watch what you drink. You were never one known for being able to hold your liquor..." Both smiled and Iceland gave a tiny wave as he finally returned to Hong Kong.

* * *

><p>Iceland had been confused when Denmark mentioned the Bad Touch Trio; how did he know who was going drinking with him? But his question was answered as he came up to Hong Kong, who in turn began to walk to the right of the World Conference building. Iceland had been so focused on the Scandinavians to the left of the building when they had walked out, that he hadn't seen the small group towards the right. Waiting for Hong Kong, and Iceland, although they hadn't known he was coming, was Prussia, Spain, France (of course), Germany,Veneziano, Canada, Romano, China, and Russia. Together, all of them made a very interesting group. When they had walked up, Hong Kong just said, "Oh, I invited Iceland to come with us." The others just smiled, especially Canada, who was glad to see his new friend was doing alright, and nodded.<p>

"Let's get going, the awesome me is thirsty!" Prussia smirked as he looked at his brother. "Don't worry, we'll get you loosened up. Kesesesesese..." His boisterous laughed caused Iceland to slightly shiver; Prussia was kind of intimidating.

Ignoring Germany's protests to let him go (Prussia was literally dragging him by his hand), the band of nations made their way into the crowd of people. Although it was starting to get late, London's streets seemed just as busy as they had been during the day. As they rounded the last corner, Iceland saw that they were going to a bar called Annex 3. Although he'd never heard of it, it looked pretty busy, so it couldn't be too bad.

"Alright! Let's get this party started! Veee~!" Veneziano called. He was now the one dragging Germany, since Prussia had decided that he wanted to walk with Canada, instead of his grumpy brother. They entered the bar and found their way to a long row of seats where they could all sit together. After ordering their first round of drinks, Iceland finally looked over to Hong Kong. On the walk to the bar, both men were quiet and now Iceland wanted to break the awkward silence that had settled between them.

"So... do you hang out with these guys a lot?" Iceland asked in a cool tone, not revealing how nervous he was. After watching Hong Kong from afar for so long, it was still hard for Iceland to actually talk to him.

"Not really. I don't get out much," Hong Kong replied. "I only came today because China asked me to." Iceland looked up at China, who was acting particularly friendly with Russia. Iceland didn't look at the two for long, though, as he remembered that Russia was still a bit sour after Iceland refused to become one with him. So Iceland rested his gaze back on Hong Kong, who had turned his eyes to the ground. Feeling Iceland looking at him, Hong Kong shifted so that he was face to face with Iceland. Both nations smiled a bit, and felt their faces flush.

"So I guess that means that you and China are pretty close, right?" Iceland didn't know what to say, so he just went back to their previous conversation.

"Yeah... he's nice to me. He's really my best friend. Like I said, I don't get out much... I mostly stay in Asia." Hong Kong spoke evenly and without emotion, though Iceland could tell that there was more to the story than that, but he had a feeling that it was very personal. He'd have to ask him about it later, after they get a bit closer. Right now the bartender was bringing over their drinks. Iceland smiled as he was handed a nice cold beer. Hong Kong was handed a glass of rice wine. After a few swigs, Iceland could feel his muscles loosen up a bit. He wasn't used to drinking, so Iceland had already told himself that two beers would be his limit for the entire evening.

A clank was heard as Germany placed his empty mug on the counter. The bartender immediately brought him another beer, which caused Prussia to laugh. "Kesesesese... look Birdie, I think that bruder won't even need help getting drunk! He's doing fine on his own!" Canada smiled slightly, before he went back to sipping his maple syrup. Germany loved his beer, and after such a stressful World Conference he really needed to down a few. Veneziano chuckled, remembering the last time that Germany got drunk. It took a week before Germany could even show his face in public again.

Iceland looked down the bar, since he and Hong Kong were at one end and everyone else stretched out beyond them. Spain had forced Romano onto his lap, and Romano's face was extremely red as he swore at the man. China and Russia were talking quietly, Russia drinking his vodka when it was China's turn to speak. Canada and Prussia were watching as Veneziano cheered Germany on as he downed his second beer. France was hitting on the muscular bartender, who was trying very hard to ignore him. Iceland laughed. He never spent much time with countries that weren't part of Scandinavia, at least, until last week when he became friends with Canada. Since Iceland was all alone on his island, he was used to seeing the same people everyday, having a pretty routine schedule. He had really stepped out of his comfort zone to accept Hong Kong's offer to get drinks.

As Germany finished his third beer, Hong Kong opened his mouth and said, "You know, I've wanted to ask you to join us at a bar like this for months. China invites me after every conference, but I only go once every three or four times that he asks me. I don't want to go every time... because sometimes I would go and just end up feeling left out. Like you, when Sweden and Finland and Denmark and Norway are all couple-y... I can relate to you..." He grinned at Iceland, who felt his face get very red.

Now, Iceland knew that he himself wasn't a good drinker, but Hong Kong was even worse. He had only finished a glass of rice wine, but his face held that expression of someone who'd had too much to drink already. It was probably because Hong Kong was so small. He had a very feminine figure, which went nicely with his longish hair.

"Yeah, I know what you're saying," Iceland chuckled. When the bartender came over to refresh Hong Kong's drink, Iceland said, "Ummm... I think he's had enough."

"After one drink?" the bartender asked.

Iceland nodded. "Yeah... I don't think we should let him have any more." The bartender nodded and cringed as he walked back over to the place where France was leaned over the counter. Iceland continued to sip his beer, hearing the dull clank as Germany slammed down his fourth mug.

Germany opened his mouth, but closed it again as his brain still tried to process whatever it was that he wanted to say. Germany could hold an astonishing amount of beer before being really drunk, but it usually only took about four or five before his brain started to slow down. When this happened, Germany would resolve to drink more beer, thinking it would make his brain process things faster. It didn't. So, as Germany started his fifth beer, Prussia checked his watch. He loved to time how long it took before Germany was completely drunk. His record was 20 minutes before he had actually passed out.

A bit further down the bar, Spain was still hugging Romano as he drank tomato juice. Iceland thought that it was weird that Spain wasn't drinking anything alcoholic. He was part of the Bad Touch Trio, right? Isn't it a requirement that he had to like getting drunk or something? But suddenly Iceland realized why Spain wanted to be sober. While yelling at Spain, Romano had managed to drink three beers and was now drunk. Germany would have laughed at the lightweight drinker, if he wasn't too busy on his sixth beer.

Spain whispered into Romano's ear "Te amo, Roma."

The Italian giggled and slurred, "Chigi! L-let me goooo..." But he suddenly stopped struggling as he began to kiss Spain. Spain smirked as Romano's lips attacked his own. Iceland now understood. Spain loved Romano, and Romano loved Spain. But, Romano would never tell anyone his true feelings. That is, he wouldn't tell anyone when he was sober. So Spain made sure to get Romano drunk while he kept himself sober so that he would actually remember what happened. Iceland thought this was pretty sneaky, but Spain wouldn't be part of the Bad Touch Trio if he wasn't a bit sneaky, right? Whatever.

Iceland had just finished his first beer, but he decided that he'd rather be aware as the evening wore on. Something about the atmosphere told him that lots of people were going to get drunk and/or wild, and he didn't want to get involved (especially when France was there). Veneziano had gulped three and a half beers and was now just staring at Germany with wide eyes as the man placed his seventh beer mug on the counter. France had an assortment of cocktail glasses in front of him, all four of them empty. Russia had a nearly empty bottle of vodka next to him; though he was a huge man who was used to drinking, so he definitely wasn't drunk yet. On the other hand, China had drunk a bit too much of his beloved shaojiu, and now he had his head rested against the counter. Spain and Romano were still making out at the other end of the counter. Canada had climbed onto Prussia's lap, but regretted it as Prussia finished his fifth beer and wanted a kiss. Canada had only been drinking maple syrup, so he was fully aware of what was going on and he kept pushing Prussia away, slightly laughing as he did. Hong Kong also had his head on the counter, and Iceland couldn't believe that the man had passed out from one drink. But Iceland couldn't help but laugh at how cute Hong Kong looked, so vulnerable and innocent in this big bar. Iceland ran his hand through the soft brown hair that fell across Hong Kong's face. He suddenly blushed and pulled his hand away. Iceland had never even felt the need to do that to Denmark, so what made him want to pet Hong Kong so badly?

The bartender walked up to Iceland. "Do you have a way of making sure all of your friends get home okay, or will you need me to call some cabs?"

Iceland laughed a quick, dry, laugh. "We'll probably need some cabs, but not yet..." He trailed off and laughed again. "I think my friend over there wants his eighth beer. Though I'm not sure if you want to give it to him..."

The bartender was now the one to laugh. "Hey, the more drinks I sell, the more I get paid. I usually don't cap people until I think that they'll throw up!"

Iceland grinned. "That might take a while with him." As the bartender walked away to give Germany more beer and to be harassed by France some more, Hong Kong began to stir. He slowly straightened his spine and ran his fingers through his hair. He blinked a few times and tilted his head to get the kinks out of his stiff neck.

"What happened? Did I miss something?" He looked very confused and Iceland let out a small laugh and shook his head. Hong Kong suddenly let his head fall back to the cool counter, eyes still half open so that Iceland knew that he was listening (well, at least he was _trying_ to listen).

"No you jus-" He was cut off when a large, gloved, hand fell into his shoulder. Iceland shot his gaze skywards, taking a second for him to crane his neck up to Russia's face. The man had that creepy smile on his as he looked down at Iceland.

"Kolkolkol... Iceland, I've been thinking, and I still want you to become one with me. And no, I'm not asking this time. It's been too long since the last time that I've acquired new land, and so I want you. You were willing to give yourself over to Canada, so I don't see why you don't like me. Besides, I think you'll look adorable in a maid's outfit..." His eyes lost focus as he remembered what the Italy brothers looked like when they had maid outfits. Iceland would look just as cute as them, and Russia had always been a bit jealous that he never got to control an Italy, back when they were small. Iceland could definitely work as a replacement...

"Ummm... yeah. That's not going to happen. How much vodka did you drink?" Iceland thought that Russia had only downed one bottle, which he assumed was normal for the large man.

"Never enough, my friend. Never enough." Russia's eyes flashed with excitement as he suddenly tightened his grip on Iceland's shoulder. Then he threw Iceland off of his bar stool and onto his feet. "Well, I'm willing to use force if you won't agree to join me on your own, da."

Iceland didn't know what was going on. He glanced back down the bar. All of the other countries were either too drunk or too _busy_ (he was referring to Spain and Canada. Both were sober, but they were too preoccupied with their own drunk lovers that they didn't seem to notice what was happening in the corner where he was) to help him. He knew that he was going into this on his own; unless the bartender stepped in before an actual fight broke out... He swallowed his fear and put on the bravest face he could muster. "Well... do your worst. I'm _not_ going to give in to you just because you threatened me!" Where those words came from, Iceland would never know. All he knew was that he regretted every syllable as they escaped his lips. His face was bright red because he was so flustered at the sudden confrontation. Where was this coming from? Why did Russia want _him_, of all nations? He was just an isolated island in the middle of the ocean. Why would Russia pick that as an ideal addition to his already massive country? More importantly, _why did he want to see him in a maid's outfit!_

Completely creeped out, Iceland still kept up his brave façade. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of movement, and he had just enough time to quickly lean back before Russia's fist could hit his stomach. "Woah! Let's talk this out, hálfviti! We don't need to fight!"

"We do have to fight. We are in a bar, da? So, if we have a confrontation we must have a bar fight." Russia's grin was actually scarier than his fists, so Iceland just gaped at him incredulously. Was he serious? Iceland didn't have time to think, though, because Russia was stepping back and settling into a strong stance. Russia was definitely being serious.

Iceland turned his surprised expression into a scowl as he clenched his fists and tensed his muscles. He faced off with Russia for a moment before Russia exploded forwards. He lunged into Iceland, a hard fist slamming into Iceland's solar plexus. Russia suddenly pushed his other hand into Iceland's cheek. Iceland grimaced, but he knew that Russia was only warming up. His face barely hurt, which meant that the tall man just needed to shake off the rust before his real assault began.

Iceland finally unfroze, jamming his knee into Russia's gut. The large man was fighting very close, barely half a foot of space between the two nations. Iceland planned on using this to his advantage, since he had much shorter limbs and he would need all of the help he could get.

Russia barely flinched when Iceland's blow landed on his stomach. He just retaliated with another punch to Iceland's face. This time Russia actually put some force into his fist, so Iceland staggered back on impact.

"Owwww..." Was all Iceland was able to shakily gasp as he clutched his cheek. Had he been alone, Iceland probably would have cried. But, being in front of Russia, he turned his pain into anger as he swung his fist at Russia's left eye. Russia easily dodged the attack by ducking down and to the right. What he hadn't seen coming, however, was Iceland's foot as he kicked his... uhhh... _vital regions_. All of the citizens of Moscow were going to feel that in the morning. Russia's eyes bulged as he doubled over in pain. It might be considered a low blow, but this was hardly a fair fight. Iceland took this opportunity to knee Russia's left eye. Iceland figured that anyone's eyes would be a sensitive place, so he was fixated on hitting the large nation there.

This time around, Iceland did make contact to Russia's eye. Russia suddenly straightened up, blinking. His eye was red and watery, so Iceland knew that he was correct in assuming that Russia's eyes were sensitive. At least they were when you kneed them.

But before Iceland could congratulate himself for actually landing a hit on Russia, the behemoth of a man turned around and grabbed his empty bottle of vodka. Iceland's mouth dropped open in realization as Russia came down upon him with his weapon. Clear glass shattered all around Iceland as he fell. Thankfully, Iceland had been able the dive out of the way fast enough that the bottle only hit his shoulder, and not his head. Blood sprouted through his brown jacket, though, as Iceland dug his finger into his cut and ripped out the largest shard of glass. He discarded the fragment on the ground as he tore his eyes away from his own arm and looked up at his attacker. Russia frowned a bit as he saw that Iceland was still conscious. His grin returned as he saw the blood running down Iceland's arm, though.

"J-just go away!" Iceland screamed as Russia took a step closer. Russia slowly lifted his foot, poised over Iceland's head, ready to crush his skull. Suddenly, something rather furry flew at Russia's face.

"What? ...ahhhh..." Russia's yell became muffled as his fluffy assailant scratched at his face, biting into the pale flesh. Iceland's vision was a bit blurry, black spots speckling his sight, but he was able to slowly decipher the scene in front of him.

* * *

><p>Hong Kong had finally lifted his head off the counter. "Wow, I th-hic-ought that I could dri-hic-nk more than one glass before passing ou-hic-t," he finally managed to say through his hiccups. He looked around, frowning when he didn't see Iceland. "Icyyyyy~?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes. He giggled, "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" He swiveled around on his stool and smiled at his companions who were still seated at the bar. His eyes widened as he saw Spain and Romano making out, as well as Prussia and Canada, and he felt himself blush. Germany, now completely drunk, was sitting on Veneziano's lap; the small Italian laughing at the situation as he ruffled Germany's hair. They were also locked at the lips, and Hong Kong couldn't help but feel a bit left out. Where was Iceland? If Hong Kong could get <em>him<em> drunk, then he'd have a chance, too... He pouted slightly when he shifted his gaze and saw China, asleep on the counter. He patted the older nation's back and then swiveled around again, still looking for Iceland.

Movement in the corner of his eye made Hong Kong turn completely around. He saw two people, and he thought they were dancing. The way they moved and bent their limbs looked so beautiful, that Hong Kong crooned to himself quietly. Then, his blood suddenly turned to ice and he instantly sobered up. They weren't dancing... they were fighting! His vision became sharp and everything was finally clear. "Wait a second..." He hopped to his feet and surveyed the situation before formulating a plan.

Iceland was kneeing Russia in the eye, which made Hong Kong wince. He knew that Russia wasn't going to give up, so even though Iceland looked like he had the upper hand at the moment, Hong Kong knew he still had to help his lover. Wait. Did he just mentally refer to Iceland as his lover? That... was extreme. Even though Hong Kong felt strong feelings towards the Scandinavian, he didn't think that those feelings could ever be returned. He shook his head to bring himself back to the situation at hand. Russia was now wielding an empty vodka bottle, so Hong Kong jumped up and looked around frantically. Suddenly he had an idea and he just hoped that it would work.

Hong Kong leaned along the bar to the man closest to him and reached into the basket on the man's back. China shifted as the weight on his back was lessened as his treasured panda was lifted away from him. Hong Kong looked at the cute animal and said, "Sorry about this." As the confused panda tilted his head, Hong Kong chucked the animal at Russia's face.

* * *

><p>Iceland let a tiny gasp escape his lips as he realized that it was China's panda that was clawing at Russia. Then Iceland turned his head and saw Hong Kong laughing as he strode over to him. Hong Kong extended his hand, and Iceland took it.<p>

"You okay?" Hong Kong asked, as he lifted Iceland to his feet.

"Y-yeah... I think so..." Iceland's words were shaky and his arm was still bleeding, but then his voice suddenly reverberated with growing laughter as he and Hong Kong stood over Russia. The huge man was lying on his back, wiggling around, as he tried desperately to get the small creature off of him. He finally pried the panda away from his now scratched and bitten face and held it up so that he could get a better look at the little monster.

"Kolkolkol..." Russia breathed, looking like he wanted to bite the head off of whatever it was that had been thrown at him. But his face suddenly drew back in surprise when he recognized the weapon as China's panda. A kind, honest,smile replaced Russia's scowl as he clambered to his feet and gingerly put the panda back into China's basket that always hung from his back. Russia never would admit it, but he had felt strong feelings towards the Asian man for a long time now, especially after everything that happened between the two during the Korean War. But that is a different story. Right now, Russia was petting China's fine hair as the smaller man lay his head on the counter. Russia knew that China would be devastated if anything ever happened to his panda, so he wanted to make sure that China was still asleep. The sudden contact, however, jerked the man awake.

"Huuuhhhh?..." China's usually dignified voice betrayed him as he sat up and, simultaneously, turned around. China's eyes widened when he saw Russia's face. It was covered in tiny claw marks, bite marks, and, to Iceland's delight, a black eye forming around his left eye. "What happened, aru?" China's voice was very concerned, and the shock of seeing his friend with so many injuries caused him to quickly come to his senses. "Come on, why don't I take you to my hotel room to get you cleaned up, aru?" China sighed, though it was more of a content sigh rather than an annoyed sigh.

"Da." Russia replied, pulling up China. As the two started for the door, Russia turned around and winked at Iceland. Then he turned his face toward the door again as he grabbed China's hand.

* * *

><p>Iceland didn't move for a moment as he tried to interpret the wink. Was it Russia's way of saying that their fight wasn't over, or was it something more? Iceland's heart stopped when he finally realized what happened. "Was all of that Russia's way of getting China's attention?"<p>

Hong Kong looked up into Iceland's deep eyes before saying, "What do you mean?"

Iceland smiled and nearly whispered, "I think this whole 'fight' thing was just a way for Russia to get some attention from China. He let me hurt him, so that China would get worried and then fawn over him as he nursed him back to health. As Russia left, he winked at me. I think... I think that he was thanking me..." Iceland grinned and then he and Hong Kong laughed.

"You know, I always thought that there was something going on between them," Hong Kong giggled. He glanced at Iceland's arm, though, and his laughter faltered. A frown sliced across his face, which in turn made Iceland frown.

"What's wrong Hong Kong?" Iceland's eyes followed Hong Kong's gaze until he realized that the man was look at his own arm. The red blood had seeped through his jacket and the hole that had formed on his shoulder where the vodka bottle had ripped through the light material. Iceland was still in slight shock from the whole fight, so he couldn't feel much pain. "Oh, it's fine..." Iceland was cut off as Hong Kong unexpectedly took hold of his arm. The touch was so tender and light, but it made Iceland's heart race.

"Sit down." Hong Kong's voice was heavy with concern, but at the same time the words were light and comforting. He led Iceland by the elbow back over to the stools at the counter.

Sometime during the fight the bartender had gone to the back of the bar and had come back with a first-aid kit. He normally would stop a bar fight, but he knew better than to get in between two fighting countries. When Hong Kong finally brought Iceland over he just handed him the first-aid kit and went back to France. The bartender didn't quite know why, but there was something about France that felt so... _right_. He was growing rather fond of the man...

Hong Kong took an antiseptic wipe and washed the gash. He couldn't get rid of most of the blood, but he was able to pick out any pieces of glass that were left embedded in Iceland's arm. "Grrrr..." Iceland growled. Pain was now settling into his arm. Hong Kong put a finger to Iceland's lips to make him stop. Not only did Iceland's complaints stop, but his heart stopped as well. His eyes widened and he just watched Hong Kong wrap a bandage around his wound. Once he was done, Iceland whispered, "Ummm... thanks. Not just for helping with my arm, but for everything. I mean, I thought Russia really had me there. But you and China's panda really saved me." He blushed and turned his eyes down to the ground.

Hong Kong in turn blushed and pulled his arms to his side. Even though he had finished bandaging the wound, he had kept his hands lightly on Iceland's arm. "Oh, well I'm sorry it took me so long to realize you were in trouble..." Now it was Hong Kong's turn to freeze because Iceland put his own finger to Hong Kong's lips. He quickly pulled his finger away, though, and both countries started laughing uncontrollably. They weren't really sure why they were laughing, but they just couldn't seem to stop.

After a minute, Hong Kong tried to catch his breath before saying, "Now, let's go. I don't think I can take any more alcohol tonight!" The two continued laughing as they walked out of the bar, leaving their drunk and lovesick friends behind.

Iceland didn't know where they were going, but he didn't care. He'd go anywhere to be with Hong Kong. As Iceland internally vowed to follow Hong Kong to the end of the universe, said man slowly entwined his fingers into Iceland's own. They stopped walking for a second. The two were both hesitant and stared at their locked hands for a moment, but then they started to walk again. Iceland felt his face heat up and his heart melt a bit at the smooth touch of Hong Kong. Yeah, Iceland didn't ever want to leave his new friend. And who knows, maybe one day they'll be ready to take the next step.

"I'll be waiting for you," Iceland murmured to himself. Hong Kong looked up at him, but just smiled and said nothing. "I'll wait however long it takes... No matter what."

**A/N: I already said I don't own Hetalia, but I don't own Annex 3 either! (Because, yes, Annex 3 is a real bar in London, but I only used the name. I don't know anything else about it!) HUGE thanks to walroose and Lycoris1305 for all of their help, and Wisely-san for encouraging me to actually write this!**

**Hálfviti is Icelandic for idiot. (Or so says Google.)**

**Thanks for reading, please review. I don't care, good or bad, any feedback is helpful! ^^**


End file.
